zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Katamariqueen Part 3
This section covers the final four battles to creating a hero: Ice Palace, Misery Mire, Turtle Rock, and the Last Tower. Prepare yourself, for this is when the big dogs come out. To head back to the previous section click [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Katamariqueen Part 2|'HERE']] To head even further back to the very first section click [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Katamariqueen|'HERE']] Heart Containers = ♥ Heart Pieces = ♡ Necessary Items = ▲ Unnecessary Items =† Upgrades = ♠ = Frozen Lake Hylia = Frozen Lake Hylia is located in the southeastern corner of Hyrule, where the Light World Lake Hylia once was. It is infested with blue and green Zirro and is also the location of the Ice Palace. Ice Palace The Ice Palace is the fifth Dungeon in the quest for Crystals, although it can be beaten after the Magic Hammer, Fire Rod and Titan's Mitt are acquired. The entrance is located right before the Fountain of Happiness in the Light World under the dark, heavy stone. (for the sake of ease and time consumption, I choose to complete Misery Mire first, then backtrack here. It takes a TON of wasted time and frustration out of the ending sequence.) 1F Upon entering the dungeon, you will find yourself in a seemingly empty room with a Telepathic Tile and a locked door. If you walk past the Freezor on the left, it will come out of the wall and attack you. After setting it aflame with your Fire Rod, the door will open. Proceed to the next room and kill the three Blue Bari on ice for a Key. Use the Key on the door to the north, heading down the stairs. B1F & B2F Yet another seemingly empty room awaits you, containing a locked door, a switch, and two Zol. Hit the switch and move to the next room. Proceed on to the four-way hallway with five blocks in the center. Push the middle block and head south. There is a room full of Pengators. The simplest way to take them out is using the Bombos Medallion, however, they can also be chased with your sword if you so choose. Once they are all defeated a Treasure Chest will appear containing the Map. Swipe it, head back to the hallway, push the block, and proceed east. Here is another room of Pengators as well as a Bubble. Use Bombos again, hit the switch under the skull and walk out the door from which you just entered. The door on the opposite side is a dead end, and will only cause you to re-enter the current room and have to slide around for the switch again. If you need some Fairies however, equip your Magic Powder and head out and back in, seeing as the Bubble revives itself every time you leave. Next, head north through the four-way hallway by pushing the switch on the right and the block in the middle. There are four Red Bari that will split into eight Biri, a floor crack, and a Crystal Switch. Kill the Bari and hit the switch, pushing the orange pegs up and the blue ones down. You can now either maneuver your Boomerang or Bomb the switch, causing the pegs to reverse once you're on the other side of the blue pegs. Once you've managed that, Bomb the floor crack and fall into the hole. When you land in B2F, two Stalfos Knights will drop down upon walking over the north and south strip of the room. The Telepathic Tile will clue you in on their weakness, but if you want them dead without all the reading, (either way you're reading) strike once and Bomb the broken pile of bones. After the two are defeated, the door will open, releasing Link into a large Trap. This moving floor panel is riddled with Blue Bari, one of which is hiding the key needed to progress, and spiky anchors. Find the key and leave the Crystal Switch on red, heading into the next room. The next room has a rotating Podobos so avoid it and make your way to the southwestern skull stone. Lift it, press the floor switch and sneak into the next room. Here are three Zol appearing from underground, but otherwise just dash down the stairs to B3F. All Over the Place Five Pengators will begin sliding towards you so take them out with the Bombos Medallion, or kill them the old-fashioned way, allowing the door to open so you can move on. The next room contains a large Trap to 'follows' you. Walk in only a few steps until it comes after you, then follow it as the Trap retracts. Keep out of its way and head to the room it appears to be guarding on the northern hall. B4F B5F B6F ♥Boss: Kholdstare = Swamp of Evil = The Swamp of Evil is located in the southwestern corner of Hyrule, a light world equivalent to the Desert of Mystery. It is not accessible on foot, and requires the Flute to be reached. It is home to Kus, Ravens, and Swamolas, as well as the sixth dungeon of Link's Dark World adventure, Misery Mire. Misery Mire is also home to the infamous glitch, The Ghost of Misery Mire. The Flight to Misery Mire Summon the powers of the Flute and travel to the sixth drop spot. Here, Link will be on a previously inaccessible ledge with two dark heavy stones. The one on the right hand side is a warp location to the Dark World. Lift it, and enter the Swamp of Evil. ♡Treasure Cave After exploring the swamp area a little, you will two notice green, face-like structures with entrances. The one to the right of Misery Mire's entrance houses a Fairy. The one to the left is the location of yet another Piece of Heart, guarded by Sparks. Brave them and push the blocks correctly and the Heart Piece is all yours. ♡Warp for Health Back outside in the violent weather, head to the northeastern corner of the swamp until you reach a dead end. Look suspicious? It is. Whip out your Magic Mirror and warp to the Light World. There you will be atop a ledge beside a green stone. Lift the stone, head into the Grotto and collect your prize: a Piece of Heart. Misery Mire Misery Mire is the sixth dungeon in Link's quest for the Crystals, but it can be beaten as soon as you have the Quake Medallion and the Flute...(I think) This dungeon introduces the Wizzrobe, a fairly tough enemy compared to those before it. It is also home to Vitreous, an evil yet fairly simple boss. 1F B1 B2 ♥Boss: Vitreous = The Last Crystal = Odds & Ends ▲The Bomb of Bombs Head back to the quaint little bomb shop that used to be Your House. Inside a new item will be offered: The Super Bomb. For 100 Rupees you can purchase this red exploding behemoth, and lead it anywhere so long as you don't run or get attacked. Its main purpose it to blow a hole in that crack at the base of the Pyramid of Power, so guide it in that direction. Set the bomb in front of said crack, say your goodbyes, and press the detonator button. After three seconds of anticipation, a small blast occurs and you now have entrance to the suspicious new grotto. ▲The Chamber of Wishing The Western Mountain †Treasure Cave The Eastern Mountain ♡Mountain Caves Reaching Turtle Rock Opening the Entrance Turtle Rock 1F B1 ♡B2 B3 ♥Boss: Trinexx The Power of the Crystals = Ganon's Tower = Ganon's Tower 2F 1F B1 3F 4F 5F 6F 7F BOSS: Agahnim Ganon's Retreat The Final Battle A Link to the Past/Katamariqueen 3